Shower with a Friend
by DD Agent
Summary: Billy has an excellent idea to preserve water. Laura goes to try it out with Bill.


**Shower with a Friend By DD Agent**

This came to me while reading the excellent BSG tie in novel "Sagittarius is Bleeding". You don't need to have read the novel to understand the fic though.

Plot: Billy has an excellent idea to preserve water. Laura goes to try it out with Bill.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, that honour belongs to someone else. Please don't hunt me down: this is for entertainment only!

ONI: Set after 'Scar'. Oh, and it's my first attempt at smut: please don't laugh. I'm trying!

X

Laura Roslin looked at the reports that had just come in from the fleet and sighed. Once again, they were beginning to run out of things. The most notable loss at the moment was water, and although her administration was very strict on rationing it just wasn't enough. Sighing once again, she placed the report back on her desk and pushed it away. She couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment, she felt so tired all the time. _Well, nearly dying will do that to you Laura_, she thought, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Madam President, is everything alright?" Billy asked, coming into her office. He had seen the look of despair, ever mutely, written on her face.

"Water consumption. We're using too much water."

"Well I'm sure we can ration…"

"We've rationed to within the very inch of rationing Billy, there's nothing more we can do. Sooner or later things are going to get tough and we'll have to find more water. The way things are, I would rather make that later rather than sooner."

She knew it would be easy to find water, but after the tillium mining operation she didn't want to be split in two directions or stationary for too long. Laura got up from her desk and walked over to one of the comfortable chairs adjacent to her desk. Tilting back, she smiled at Billy and motioned for him to sit next to her. Giving her a bright smile, he did just that.

"Got any bright ideas?"

"I suppose you could see which ships are using the most water and investigate why."

"Its certainly a possibility. I can see the Admiral loving the idea of using his staff to do a water survey."

"Its probably Galactica that's using most of the water anyway. Admiral Adama probably has to have a cold shower every time he…needs waking up," Billy ended lamely, not wanting to insult either the President or the Admiral by his next sentence. However, even Billy could see the way the Admiral stared at the President, even if she did not. He also had to admit that if he looked at someone like Bill Adama looked at Laura Roslin, the Colonial One water consumption would increase ten fold.

"Are you going to finish that sentence Billy, or leave it hanging?"

"Leave it where it is I think. How about showering with a friend or family member?"

"That's not too bad. I'll talk things over with the Admiral next time I see him."

Billy nodded, and had to physically halt the laughter coming out of his nose. He knew who

would be first on the Admiral's 'shower with a friend' list.

#

She liked his quarters; they gave her the impression of feeling safe. The charm of them came from the large bookshelves, the expansive spaces and the occupant of course. He was in his normal military uniform, which cut rather dashingly on the shoulders, and fitted his chest rather well. Ever since…well she wasn't sure when exactly it had started but she knew that her long moments staring at the Admiral were not entirely innocent.

Admiral Bill Adama had the exact same problem. Laura Roslin was a complicated creature, but one with a fantastic body. She had a beautiful face, with auburn hair that framed it well. Her legs were…the Admiral coughed. Best not to think about her legs when she was actually in the room.

"So…Admiral?" Laura tried to get his attention by waving her hand in front of him. That only caused her to move forward, revealing a little more cleavage than he wanted to see when there was company. He was just a man after all.

"Where were we?"

"Water."

Water. Safe subject. Water: no problems there. Swimming in the ocean, hot showers (or in his case more often than not cold showers), soaping up in the shower. Soap sliding down skin, wet auburn hair trailing down his chest. He coughed again. _Stop that_.

"Water Admiral. You know the thing you wash in." Images of him in the shower, well done

Laura that's all you needed to think of. She coughed herself, trying not to picture the Admiral minus his jacket, tanks, trousers, shoes and socks. In the shower. With her. _Damn it Laura_!

"Of course. What's the problem with it?"

"The problem with it is that it's running out. We need to conserve water for the time being until we can get some more."

"Well…what do you suggest?"

"Well Billy came up with a fabulous idea of showering with a friend…" Laura laughed, noticing that the Admiral didn't laugh, but merely adjusted his collar so it was a tad looser.

"I mean, it would cut down on water."

"Of course."

"It would also bring people closer together, don't you think?" Laura teased, smiling at Bill and

leaning back in her chair. Gods she wanted him. The ferocity of her emotions frightened her, but she couldn't let this moment go without taking all she could from it. She slid her suit jacket off her shoulders so it pooled around the back of her. It cooled her flushed skin slightly, and the impact on the Admiral was instantly apparent.

"Would help some of the social problems we have in the fleet. Of course, it wouldn't help with my officers fraternizing with each other." He could see where she was going with this, and he undid a few more buttons on his jacket, determined to play her at her own game.

"Of course, fraternization is bad…" Laura began, standing up to get some air to her body. The looks the Admiral was giving her were making her feel hot all over. The Admiral noticed her movement and stood up in respect. He also looked a bit flushed.

"The military frowns on it, and I'm sure they'd frown on whatever 'friend' you would share your shower with."

Laura giggled at that remark, and watched as Bill had moved closer to her. She hoped that he was good at catching, because she was sure she was going to collapse at the knees at this point. Her shirt was sticking to her, she wondered if he wouldn't mind her taking it off…or indeed helping her to remove it?

"Whether it was Billy…or Zarek…"

"I wouldn't share my dinner, let alone a shower with Tom Zarek. I had different ideas about my 'friend'."

"Good." He gave her a smile and watched her adopt a thinking expression.

"As fleet leaders, we would of course have to try the system out first."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to introduce something that didn't work in the long run."

"Course not."

That was all the encouragement Bill needed to crush Laura to him. He was inches from her mouth, but held back until he knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. With a slight nod from Laura they both leant into a kiss that started off light but grew fiercer and more passionate. They broke apart eventually, Laura moaning against Bill's neck.

"Maybe if we had shared a shower in the first place I wouldn't have ended up in the brig."

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" Bill muttered as he started kissing Laura again and moving in the direction of the head. They were going to try this system out, as good leaders should. And if they had a little fun along the way, what was the harm? They were at the doorway, her back right up against the doorframe. His own jacket had been left in the living room, he was now just in his tanks. His hands smoothed down the silk of her shirt, cupping her breasts beneath the fabric. She reciprocated by tracing her fingers down his own torso, before reaching down to the end to rip them both off.

"You are so beautiful Laura," Bill groaned in her ear, dragging the process of undoing each button out more than she could bear. He let the garment fall to the floor, staring at her with pure hunger. His mouth travelled from her neck down to her breasts, and she groaned when he began to kiss her through her bra. She groaned with need as he unclasped it, which then joined her shirt on the floor and exposed her nipples to the cold air.

"We're not just experimenting with the whole share a shower with a friend thing anymore, are we?" Laura exclaimed, pushing Bill's head up to her own so she could see his bright eyes. His attention purely on her, she ran her hands inside Bill's belt and found exactly what she wanted. His gasp made her smile brighten.

He climbed into the shower first, unzipping his trousers and leaving them outside before switching the water on. She slipped her skirt and panties down her legs and prepared herself to go in there with him. Before she could make a move to enter, he had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the water and into his embrace. The hot water made Laura gasp, as did the mouth of one Admiral Adama all over her skin. _Gods, his mouth, _Laura thought as she let the sensations wash over her.

"Definitely more fun when I have you in here with me."

After a few moments of slight touches and loud gasps, Bill clutched Laura to him in a searing kiss. She was pushed up against the wall of the shower just as he entered her, and he began to thrust deep into her. Each thrust was punctuated with a brutal kiss to her neck as the water enhanced all their sensations. The two came together as the water cascaded over them and drowned out the sounds of pleasure. The water still poured as Laura rested her head on Bill's shoulder.

"This may not work. I think the aim was to have a normal shower with two of us, not take twice as long for both of us."

"Shame. But we had to test it out just in case."

"Yes indeed," Bill replied as Laura put her arms around his neck and brought him down for a long and languid kiss.

#

"So did you bring my idea to Admiral Adama?" Billy asked when Laura had returned from

Galactica. He smiled at his boss as she sat down in her office chair rather stiffly.

"We looked at the practicalities of it and felt that it wouldn't work."

"Oh? What were the real problems?"

"Well…uh…never mind about that now. Do you have the minutes from the last Quorum meeting, I want to make sure that Zarek is behaving himself."

Billy went off to find the file, smirking as he did so. However, even he couldn't have known the true extent of their investigations. But Laura did say later that her and the Admiral had looked over every inch of the proposal several times, even trying to bang out a solution with unfortunately no success except two rather tired leaders. And a severe looking bruise low down on Laura's neck.


End file.
